


Three Is A Charm, Two Is Not The Same

by fadetomorrow



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadetomorrow/pseuds/fadetomorrow
Summary: Jongin and Kyungsoo are best friends. Kyungsoo starts dating Chanyeol. Chanyeol thinks they can do better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kaifectionery 2016.

Sundays are movie nights at apartment 3A. Kyungsoo picks up pizza and chicken from the store around the corner and Jongin buys beer and soju at the end of his shift at the convenience store.

Movie selection is a painless process by switching off each week on who gets to pick. Kyungsoo lets Jongin put on The Avengers for the 8th time and Jongin does his best to stay awake when Kyungsoo queues up another film set during the 60s.

Tonight, Jongin is pumped because a high-definition copy of _The Avengers: Age of Ultron_ finally leaked and it's his week to choose.

"Can you at least promise me we won't have to watch this a million times for the next 3 months?" Kyungsoo says when he brings out plates and glasses, setting them on the coffee table.

Jongin shakes a bottle of soju and twists it open. "Can you stop pretending you don't like it when I make you watch these a million times?"

"I don't," Kyungsoo says. He pops open a can of beer to complete the two glasses of somaek. "What do you even get out of it after the third viewing?"

"The artistry. The cinematography. The acting."

Kyungsoo sits back on their worn-in, red couch. It's a hulking thing that takes up nearly half the living room, but it's also the most comfortable piece of furniture either of their butts have ever experienced, so it has unanimously followed them through the years. "You're watching it for the arms, aren't you?"

"Of course I'm watching it for the arms. The Chrises have biceps the size of my head."

Kyungsoo can drink to that.

+

Sixty Beans is a coffee shop near the edge of Yonsei University opened last year by a former student. Inside, cherry wood benches line the exposed brick walls and the steaming whirrs of the espresso machine mix with the sounds of students streaming in and out through the day.

Kyungsoo comes here to work at least once a week. He likes the lattes and the croissant sandwiches they make. In the summer, the patio opens up and when it's not too hot out, he'll grab a table in the corner where there's just enough shade that the papers he has to grade don't blind him. Which is good, because the bullshit 19 year olds manage to come up with on their papers usually give him enough of a headache.

Every now and then, Sixty Beans will book live music sessions. Kyungsoo had been annoyed at first; it had been difficult finding a place to work that had the right balance of ambient noise, and he didn't want to begin his search again. But Yixing's taste in music is as good as his coffee and sandwiches. He invites local acts that fit the mood of the cafe, buskers that can be found playing the streets of Hongdae on Saturday nights with just a guitar in hand.

Some of them have become regulars, like the duo that plays on Tuesday nights. One of them is about Kyungsoo's height with slightly droopy eyes, but a bright smile. His friend, on the other hand, is a giant in comparison. Sometimes they're already playing when Kyungsoo shows up, other times they come strolling in while Kyungsoo is collecting his drink from the barista, both of them decked out in loose hoodies and snapbacks. So far, Kyungsoo has overheard them arguing about who was the best royal concubine of Joseon, but also if it's possible to pee with an erection. ( _"I'm telling you, I've done it!" "You think you're able to do a lot of things when you're shitfaced."_ ) Kyungsoo assumes they're undergraduates from Yonsei since the hoodie the shorter one showed up in a couple weeks ago had donned the business school's familiar crest.

Their fashion sense leaves something to be desired, but Kyungsoo will admit that their acoustic covers are good. Really good. Sometimes he'll let his work be and spend a couple songs watching them perform, drawn in by the way their voices blend and how happy they seem to be spending their weeknight surrounded by students cramming for midterms all because someone gave them a stage and two mics.

Tonight, Kyungsoo has a chance to work on his own research since the semester's just started and he won't have papers to grade for a couple weeks yet. He's tucked away in the corner booth with his laptop on the left and a spread of academic articles he printed out earlier that day sprawled out over the rest of the table. He holds his head in both hands as he stares at the page in front of him, unblinking, while every square inch of his brain slowly fills with self-loathing and regret.

His empty mug disappears and Yixing replaces it with another latte. "You looked like you needed this," Yixing says.

Kyungsoo's forehead hits the table with a thunk. "I would like to go back in time and tell past me he's an asshole for thinking he'd be able to navigate the world of genotyping when he never took anything beyond Biology 101 freshman year."

"Sorry, our time machine is out of service. We're still waiting for someone to come back from the future to fix it."

Kyungsoo laughs, but it also sounds a bit like crying. Yixing leaves him with a pat on the back and a sadistically cheerful "Fighting!"

He lets himself drown in his own misery for a couple more minutes. When he lifts his head, there's a person sitting across from him. This person is familiar. So is their snapback.

"Oh," says Kyungsoo. "You're — can I help you?"

The not-quite-stranger scratches the back of his neck. His hair flashes wine red in the light. "Um, hi. I was just wondering if I could use your laptop to charge my phone?" He holds up his phone and a cord. "I've got the part that goes into my phone, but forgot to bring the part that goes in the wall."

Kyungsoo straightens and blankly scans over the mess of papers in front of him. When did this guy show up? Did he overhear Kyungsoo's momentary breakdown?

"Sorry — this is awkward. You don't know me. I didn't mean to bother you."

"No—" Kyungsoo lurches forward and grabs the phone and cable, maybe a little too aggressively since the other startles a bit. He plugs it into his laptop, only looking back up when the lightning pops up on the little battery icon, and says helpfully, "It's charging now."

"Uh. Thanks." Not-quite-stranger gives a little smirk and looks over his shoulder, then back at Kyungsoo, sticking out his hand. "I'm Chanyeol, by the way. My friend and I play here sometimes."

"I know." Kyungsoo repeats Chanyeol's name in his head, then remembers to return the favor. "I'm Kyungsoo," he says, and takes Chanyeol's hand. "I — sit here sometimes."

Chanyeol's hand has the same warmth as cupping a mug of hot chocolate on a quiet, snowy Sunday morning.

"I know," Chanyeol says, smiling.

+

Most days, Kyungsoo is home first. Jongin likes to talk big about waking up early and getting a head start on a productive day, but come 7am he's hitting snooze on his alarm and burrowing right back into his comforter. It's impressive if he makes it out the door by ten, so when Jongin does come trudging back into the apartment, it's usually after dark. By then Kyungsoo will have dinner waiting, whether homemade or takeout.

When Jongdae, who was also in Jongin's comparative literature program, first witnessed this, he had turned to Jongin and said, "You guys are very domestic."

To which Kyungsoo had replied: "The kid can barely boil water. If I didn't do this, he'd starve to death."

Which was true.

So instead, Jongin contributes by forking over more of his stipend for groceries and, begrudgingly, doing the dishes on nights when Kyungsoo cooks. He'd been awful at it at first; bowls would have dried bits of food on them in the morning. He's only improved because the only thing worse than having to do the dishes is having to do them twice.

When Jongin returns from campus, Kyungsoo is laying out delivery jajangmyeon and sweet and sour pork on the bright blue, but pristine, dining table they picked up off the sidewalk a few months ago. Another one of the 'adult' things Kyungsoo had insisted on after they both entered graduate school. Despite not sharing the same urgency about owning more furniture, Jongin still defended it as a statement piece when Sehun had stopped over once and called it an attack on his eyeballs.

"Thought you were going to make dinner tonight," Jongin calls, shuffling down the hall to dump his bag in his room.

"I had to stay a little longer at the coffee shop."

Jongin plops down at his chair and snaps apart a pair of disposable chopsticks. His stomach is rumbling now that there's food in front of him. He mixes the noodles with the expertise of someone who's ordered jajangmyeon one too many times during college. "What do you mean had to? Classes have barely started."

Kyungsoo shrugs and mixes his own noodles by shaking the bowl with the plastic wrap still on. "A guy needed to charge his phone, so I let him use my computer."

"Like. Just some random dude?"

"I guess. Not really. He plays at the cafe sometimes with his friend. His name's Chanyeol."

Jongin shoves a piece of pork into his mouth. "I don't get why the weird ones always like talking to you."

"What?"

"Especially since you look so unapproachable in public."

"This is a very hostile dinner we're having suddenly."

Jongin picks up a slice of pickled radish with his fingers and drops it in his mouth. "Jongdae would agree with me."

"Jongdae met me at an inconvenient time."

"Sehun, too."

"Sehun's a brat. The glare he saw was on purpose."

Jongin laughs. "I don't know what happened since you were so adorable while we were growing up."

Kyungsoo steals the next piece of pork Jongin picks up. "Give me that," he says, pulling the plate closer to himself. "You don't deserve my hospitality after all this verbal abuse."

"Hyung," Jongin whines. He scoots closer and latches onto Kyungsoo's arm. "I lied. You're very loveable."

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and nudges Jongin away. "Eat your food."

"Anyway, be careful," Jongin says, waving his chopsticks at Kyungsoo. "You keep letting guys charge their phones, one of them will fall for you."

+

The next time Kyungsoo steps into Sixty Beans, it's a Thursday early afternoon. He orders his usual and chats with Yixing for a bit, listening with genuine interest when Yixing tells him about the imported beans arriving next week. Even though he's been coming here practically since opening week, he still doesn't know what Yixing had majored in while at Yonsei. He had assumed something in entrepreneurship, but Sehun, who took on some shifts here, laughed when he mentioned it and said Yixing would run the place into the ground if he had to deal with the business aspects.

"He only wants to make coffee and draw cute things in people's lattes," Sehun had told him as he pulled an extra shot of espresso for Kyungsoo one morning — on the house. He was definitely a brat, but ultimately soft-hearted. "Junmyeon-hyung is the one who deals with the operations."

When asked who Junmyeon was, Sehun had leaned in close with his big eyes and laid out his theory about how Junmyeon was Yixing's sugar daddy, but, you know, "not old."

Kyungsoo had left the rest of that conversation alone.

His first lab had been held last week and today he's got a pile of the students' first 'assignment' to look over. It was just a questionnaire so Kyungsoo could learn more about their interests and how much existing knowledge they had about the principles of computer science.

He picks a table by the windows this time, wanting to get some sun. Outside, students finishing up their last classes of the day stream by in twos and threes. There's no live music this early in the day, so instead Yixing has put on a playlist of Busker Busker and Hyukoh.

Kyungsoo has 15 students in his lab this semester, mostly boys as usual, but he was pleased to see a good number of female names on the roster last week. He sips at his coffee as he browses through the questionnaires, rolling his eyes when he gets to the one with text filling nearly the whole page. There's always one in every class who likes to show off how much they know. He makes note of the student's name, unsurprised to see it's the same individual who's already been disrupting lab both weeks to ask Kyungsoo irrelevant questions about the course material.

There's only a couple responses left to read through when a shadow falls over the table and a quick knock on the window startles Kyungsoo.

It's Chanyeol.

Before Kyungsoo can get a good look at him, Chanyeol darts off. Seconds later, the seat across from Kyungsoo is empty no longer and he looks up to see Chanyeol's familiar — how did it become familiar so quickly — grin directed back at him.

"Hey," says Chanyeol, running his fingers through his bangs. He isn't wearing a hat today. It's a little odd to see all of his hair. It's kind of messy. "I didn't think I'd run into you here today."

Kyungsoo doesn't know how to respond to this. Chanyeol's statement implies some things. Firstly, that sometime today Chanyeol had actively thought about whether Kyungsoo would be here. Secondly, that he had thought about Kyungsoo.

"Well, I'm here," he ends up saying, stilted.

Chanyeol laughs. It's short, but loud, filling up the room for that split second, and feels too friendly to be directed at someone he hasn't said more than two sentences to. "You are." He surveys the papers in front of Kyungsoo. "Oh shit, I didn't completely distract you, did I?"

He did, but Kyungsoo shakes his head anyway. "It's nothing important. Just a lab I TA for."

"Oh, cool. What do you study?"

"CompSci."

Chanyeol whistles and his brows disappear under his fringe. "Impressive."

"Is it?" Kyungsoo says, confused. "It's not really that hard to get into the program. There's like, hundreds of us on campus."

Chanyeol laughs sheepishly and scratches the back of his neck. "I was just. I don't know."

Kyungsoo blinks, waiting.

"Flirting?" Chanyeol says hopefully.

Oh. " _Oh!_ " Kyungsoo shifts his papers around as if trying to physically find a more appropriate response in the mess.

"If I just crossed a line…"

"No!" Kyungsoo says. Chanyeol sits up at the aggressive response. Kyungsoo is even more surprised at how quickly that came out. He clears his throat. "I mean. No, you didn't."

This is a new and unexpected experience. An awkward silence falls over them and Kyungsoo busies himself again with his papers, sorting and resorting them. He glimpses up after straightening the stack in front of him for the third time and is completely caught off-guard by the way Chanyeol is watching him. His gaze is so open that it'd be unsettling if not for the soft smile tugging at the corner of Chanyeol's mouth.

"You're cute," Chanyeol says, leaning forward again and resting his arms on the table.

Kyungsoo can feel the tips of his ears go red. "This doesn't usually happen to me."

"Guys flirting with you?"

"Well, both guys and girls, but yeah."

"Good."

Kyungsoo chokes slightly. "Excuse me?"

Chanyeol laughs softly and rests his chin on his hand. "I get jealous easily, is all."

Kyungsoo was not expecting to turn any redder. "Are you for real? I can't believe you said that with a straight face."

The corners of Chanyeol's eyes wrinkle when his grin gets bigger. "My friend Baekhyun — that's the guy I sing with, by the way — didn't appreciate that skill of mine either at first. You'll come around too."

Chanyeol's smooth confidence puts Kyungsoo at ease. "If you say so."

"I do." Chanyeol taps his fingers on the table. "I also say that if you're mostly done with work and don't have anywhere to be, then maybe we should grab dinner."

The two student responses Kyungsoo has left can easily be reviewed later and Jongin has a night class on Thursdays so he won't be home for dinner anyway. Briefly, he considers saying no to avoid seeming eager, but Chanyeol is giving him such a hopeful look that he quickly extinguishes the thought.

"Sure," Kyungsoo says, trying not to smile too much. "That sounds nice."

+

Jongin looks up from his phone at the sound of the door opening. Kyungsoo appears a few seconds later, dropping his bag on the floor so he can take off his coat.

"Why are you back so late?" Jongin says.

Kyungsoo dips into the kitchen and says, "I went out with someone."

"Who?"

"Uh. That guy from the coffee shop last week?"

Jongin has no idea who he's talking about, then something vaguely clicks in his head. He gets up and heads to the kitchen. Kyungsoo is putting the electric kettle on. "The stranger who needed to charge his phone? That guy?"

Kyungsoo leans against the counter and nods. "Yup." His expression is a bit off. Not bad, in fact, almost like he's trying to hold back a smile.

Jongin crosses his arms. "Your face is doing a weird thing and it's freaking me out. What aren't you telling me?"

The kettle has barely started to make any noise, but Kyungsoo shuffles around the tiny space, grabbing a mug and shuffling through the box of teabags kept in the corner. "It was — I mean, I think it was, at least," he says, shrugging stiffly, "a date."

Not that Jongin had known what to expect, but if he had, those words would certainly not have been it. His mind blanks out for a second trying to process. "Wait — what?"

"Yeah, we bumped into each other again at the coffee shop and we talked a bit and then he. Asked me out."

"On a date."

"Yeah."

"But definitely a date-date. Not just two guys hanging out."

Kyungsoo's body language goes on the defensive. Jongin plays back what he just said a moment too late. "Yeah, Jongin, a real date. I know how to tell the difference."

"Sorry, that came out wrong," Jongin says, and then, to make it up: "Okay, so how did it go?"

"Really good, I think," Kyungsoo says. The smile he'd been holding back earlier finally appears and something inside Jongin stumbles. He feels — jealousy? "We went to that Japanese place off campus, you know the one that's actually in a basement and has the curry you like? Anyway, we were there for, I don't know, two hours and then got dessert down the block and it was just. Really nice. He talks a lot, which you know I usually can't stand but he's funny and talks about interesting things."

The more Kyungsoo goes on, the stronger that jealousy grows in Jongin and he has to physically concentrate on not letting it show in his expression.

The kettle shuts off and Kyungsoo pours hot water into his mug. "Anyway, he's really easy to get along with. I think you'd like him too."

Jongin forces a small smile. "I'm glad you had a good time, hyung."

"Thanks."

Jongin bites his lip. "So I guess you're going to see him again?"

Kyungsoo nods. "On Saturday, actually," he says, almost shy about it. "I have to prep for a meeting with my advisor next week, so we're just going to meet up at the coffee shop and work."

Jongin raises his eyebrows. "Study dates already."

Kyungsoo spins his mug back and forth on the counter. "You don't think I'm coming off too eager, do you?" He rubs his temple. "He was just really excited so I automatically said yes. But also, you know I've never dated properly ever since … but I had a good time tonight, so I think it's okay. Right?"

It's rare for Kyungsoo to be unsure of himself, so Jongin's immediate response is to allay his worry. "Of course, hyung," Jongin says, hitting Kyungsoo's shoulder lightly. "More than okay."

After he started college, Kyungsoo revealed to Jongin he didn't like girls. Jongin still remembers lying on Kyungsoo's bedroom floor, unable to sleep because his niece, not one year old yet, had to go to the hospital with a fever that wouldn't break. It had been deathly silent until Kyungsoo rolled over in his bed and asked if he could tell Jongin something.

Jongin had been surprised and hadn't said anything for a few seconds. Sometimes he thinks about how scared Kyungsoo must have felt in that moment. But Jongin had pulled his act together, said it was no big deal, and admitted quietly that he might be the same.

Since then, Jongin has dated one guy: Sehun. Their relationship barely lasted a summer and had been disastrous. Turned out they liked to be around each other to raise havoc and trade dick jokes, but nothing much more than that.

But Kyungsoo, as far as Jongin knew, hasn't dated anyone the past few years. Jongin, at least, goes out with Sehun now and then to clubs which never outright promote themselves as gay clubs, but are definitely gay clubs. He's invited Kyungsoo once before, but Kyungsoo had laughed and said, "Can you imagine how out of place and uncomfortable I'd be?"

Jongin could, so he never asked a second time.

Honestly, Jongin should be really happy that Kyungsoo's met someone and he is, mostly. Clubbing is not really for meeting anyone worthwhile. Maybe his jealousy is just him also wanting to meet someone he likes so much he can't stop smiling.

"Well, I have to 50 pages I have to read by tomorrow, so I'm gonna turn in," Jongin says, grabbing a water from the fridge.

Kyungsoo nods at him and takes his tea to the living room. Before Jongin disappears down the hall, he watches Kyungsoo pull out of his phone. Whatever is on the screen makes him smile big and bright.

Jongin ignores his uneasiness.

+

A study date at the coffee shop turns into two study dates at the coffee shop turns into trying out the new Korean-Italian fusion restaurant in Garosu-gil. Most of the time, Kyungsoo isn't sure that Chanyeol is even interested in him, but then Chanyeol will sling his arm over Kyungsoo's shoulders or link their elbows together or let his fingers brush against Kyungsoo's over the table. Or simply looks at Kyungsoo in a way that makes Kyungsoo shy and excited all at the same time.

Kyungsoo is not naive. They're not high schoolers or even undergrads. He keeps waiting for Chanyeol to ask him over or insist on going back to Kyungsoo's place, but it never happens. At the end of each evening, Chanyeol walks with him to the nearest subway station or bus stop and waits with him. When Kyungsoo gets on, Chanyeol squeezes his hand and waves goodbye, and the last thing Kyungsoo always sees before pulling away is Chanyeol's too bright smile.

A couple weeks after their first outing, they see each other by chance. Kyungsoo is once again back at Sixty Beans trying to power through a few more pages of his paper when a shadow falls over his table and a now familiar deep voice says, "Fancy seeing you here."

That's how Kyungsoo officially gets introduced to Baekhyun.

"I'm so glad Chanyeol's making more short friends," Baekhyun says when they shake hands. Kyungsoo doesn't really know how to respond back, but thankfully Chanyeol steps in.

"Shut up, Baekhyun," says Chanyeol, shoving his guitar case at Baekhyun who nearly topples over under the sudden weight.

They make small talk for a while, then Baekhyun excuses himself to go set up, but makes sure to waggle his eyebrows at Chanyeol openly before he does. Chanyeol shoves his entire hand over Baekhyun's face and pushes him on his way.

"I didn't know you guys played on Wednesdays," Kyungsoo says when Chanyeol sits down across from him.

"Usually, we don't," Chanyeol says. He rests his arms on the table and leans into Kyungsoo's space. "Whoever was supposed to perform got sick, so Yixing-hyung asked us to fill in."

Kyungsoo nods. "It's nice to run into you again."

Chanyeol laughs. "Yeah? You haven't gotten sick of me yet?"

"I should be the one saying that, I think."

Chanyeol studies Kyungsoo silently. "You don't have anything to worry about," he says eventually.

"You're sure about that?" The words come out on their own and Kyungsoo presses his lips together after, a bit annoyed that he's being so serious with someone he's only seen a handful of times.

The bridge of Chanyeol's nose wrinkles. "Yeah, of course I am," he says and places his hand on Kyungsoo's arm. "Something bothering you?"

Kyungsoo shakes his head. "Sorry, ignore me. I don't know why I said that."

Just as Chanyeol is about to say something, Baekhyun yells for him. Chanyeol seems sort of peeved at the timing. "Are you going to be around for a while still?" he says, pointing over his shoulder as he starts to slide out of the booth. "We're probably only going to play for an hour or so."

Feeling awkward, Kyungsoo doesn't want to stay, but he needs to get his work done and doesn't want to pack everything up and lug it all the way to the library. "Yeah," he says, sighing quietly. "I'll probably still be here."

Chanyeol smiles and squeezes Kyungsoo's hand. "I'll come find you when I'm done."

It takes longer than Kyungsoo wants for him to concentrate on his work again, the insecurity in his words from earlier running on repeat in his head. He manages to get through most of what he wanted done by the time Chanyeol and Baekhyun are saying their thank yous and good nights and looks forlornly at his empty mug, wondering if he should order another latte given how tired he suddenly is. A yawn escapes him just then, right on schedule.

"Hey, sleepyhead."

Kyungsoo looks up right as Chanyeol places his large hand on Kyungsoo's head. "You're done?"

Chanyeol nods and swings his guitar case over his head, securing it on his back. "What about you?"

The mess in front of Kyungsoo looks just that — a mess. There's not much more he's going to get done today. "Yeah, me too, I suppose."

"You want a change in scenery?" Chanyeol says, shoving his hands into his sweatshirt pockets. "It'll probably be another cafe though."

Kyungsoo smiles and starts gathering his things. "Sure, just don't let Yixing-hyung find out."

Chanyeol groans. "I would not be able to live with that guilt."

The cafe they end up at is definitely meant for couples. There are little cubbies with space for only two people where you leave your shoes outside and cozy up on the cushions within. They pick one toward the back and Kyungsoo tells Chanyeol his order before crawling inside. If he leans out enough he can partially see other couples, leaning in close to each other and some even cuddling up. Kyungsoo starts to wonder why Chanyeol picked this place.

Chanyeol brings back a tray with their drinks and a cheesecake to share. Kyungsoo almost says 'really?' at how stereotypical is it, but then again, he could snack on something.

Chanyeol takes up practically half the space; he leans up against the corner but his legs are long enough to extend into Kyungsoo's side of the floor. His socks have the Hangul alphabet on them. It's kind of cute.

They chat about their classes and Kyungsoo talks about how he likes his TA class so far. There's a pause in the conversation which is when Chanyeol scoots over to Kyungsoo's side of the table.

"You know I like being here, right?"

Kyungsoo sips at his drink and licks the foam off his lips. "I guess so. Since you're still here."

"Then what's up?" Chanyeol takes Kyungsoo's hand in his. Kyungsoo doesn't like how much he enjoys the bits of affection Chanyeol gives him. "Have I already messed something up? My sister says if something's wrong it's most likely my own doing."

"No, you haven't," Kyungsoo says, sighing. "I just — I can't tell if you." He takes a deep breath, trying to pinpoint the root of what's bothering him. The only thing he can think to say is, "Why haven't we kissed yet?"

Chanyeol doesn't bother to mask his surprise. "Oh boy," he says, laughing quietly when he recovers some.

"I just mean — it's not like we're in high school."

Chanyeol nods slowly. "Yes, this is true."

"You wouldn't be pressuring me."

"Okay."

Kyungsoo bites the inside of his cheek. "Wait, I'm not pressuring you, am I?"

"No, you're not."

It's weird to hear Chanyeol give such short answers. This is the first time in their conversation where Kyungsoo has spoken more words. "Then are you," he starts, forcing himself not to look away from Chanyeol, "not interested in me that way anymore?"

It wouldn't be the first time someone has changed their mind about him. The few people he's met all ended up wishing Kyungsoo was a little more fun. It's just, it's only been a short while, but he likes Chanyeol more than anyone previously and he doesn't want to admit how much it'd hurt if Chanyeol felt the same as all the others.

"Kyungsoo," Chanyeol says softly, shifting even closer until their shoulders are pressed together. "If anything, I think I'm _too_ interested in you."

"Oh." Kyungsoo licks his lips out of nervousness, but this time with Chanyeol so close, he catches the way Chanyeol's eyes briefly flicker down. " _... Oh,_ " he says, flustered now.

Chanyeol is a little as well, coughing awkwardly as he diverts his gaze away. He clears his throat. "Like I said, I'm not great at thinking before I act, but I didn't want to mess this up. I'm sorry if I came off a little too considerate and made you think I didn't care at all."

Kyungsoo feels a lot better now. A lot. Perhaps too much, but he can't be bothered to care. A surge of confidence fills him and he reaches for Chanyeol's sweatshirt, hooking his fingers over the collar.

"Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol says, but he doesn't get anything else out because Kyungsoo darts forward and presses their lips together firmly. They don't quite match up, but Chanyeol catches on brilliantly and cups Kyungsoo's face, easing them into a gentle, lazy kiss.

It's simple but so good and Kyungsoo kisses Chanyeol until his chest hurts, completely forgetting they're in a public space. Chanyeol chases him for a second when he pulls away which he finds so cute that he starts giggling. Inside he's horrified but he can't stop, falling against Chanyeol's chest to try and muffle the sound.

"What's happening right now?" Chanyeol says, sounding genuinely worried.

Kyungsoo shakes his head. "Nothing. I'm just, I don't know."

"Happy, maybe?" Chanyeol suggests, linking their fingers together.

Kyungsoo groans, embarrassed by this moment. He rubs his free hand over his face. "Yeah," he admits, looking down at their intertwined hands. "Maybe."

+

After Kyungsoo finishes the last bite of cheesecake, Chanyeol pulls the yawn and arm stretch move. Kyungsoo pretends it does nothing for him, but when Chanyeol leans in to say that Baekhyun was going to be out late so if Kyungsoo wanted to come over for a couple of hours — but only if he wanted to and they wouldn't do anything he wasn't comfortable with — Kyungsoo shoves Chanyeol away and demands for him to put on his shoes right now.

Twenty minutes later, when they fall onto Chanyeol's couch with its pile of flannel blankets in the corner and terribly sewn on patch on one of the cushions, Chanyeol says against Kyungsoo's mouth, "It's fine if we just kiss."

They start out like that but end up doing a little more. Chanyeol gets on his knees and does something with his mouth and tongue that makes Kyungsoo exclaim so loud he gets shushed for the first time in his life.

Chanyeol invites him to stay, but Kyungsoo's responsible side returns thinking about the work he still has to finish and meeting with his advisor in the morning. But he doesn't resist kissing Chanyeol just a little more in the doorway with only one shoe on and his shirt mussed up in a way that announces very prominently what he'd just been doing.

"I'll see you this weekend?" Kyungsoo says ten minutes later, trying to comb his hair into something presentable. At least both shoes are on now.

"Couldn't keep me away," Chanyeol says, slipping his arms around Kyungsoo's waist and hugging him loosely.

Kyungsoo has to crane his neck back to see Chanyeol's face and rolls his eyes at him. "You're terrible," he says, pushing Chanyeol away. "Stop saying those things if you want to keep seeing me."

In an instant, Chanyeol gives him a kicked puppy face, but Kyungsoo stands firm. Another kiss or two later, Kyungsoo is finally out the door, Chanyeol waving behind him.

Outside, the night air has become chilly, but Kyungsoo barely notices.

+

It's the Friday before midterms and the weather is just starting to warm up. Kyungsoo leaves the computer science building around six in the evening and texts Chanyeol that he's on his way to the bus stop. They agreed that morning to meet after classes.

Half an hour later, Kyungsoo steps onto the streets of Hongdae, which are just starting to show signs of life. Chanyeol is right where he said he'd be, leaning against the wall next to the CU convenience store on the corner. His snapback is on backwards and he's laughing at something on his phone, typing something quickly in reply.

"Hey, stranger," Kyungsoo says, fitting himself into the spot next to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol jumps and lets out half a yell, clutching his chest. "Don't do that!"

Kyungsoo stares at him. "You knew I was coming," he says, a little amused. "We agreed to meet at 6:30 and it's," he checks his phone, "6:32 now."

Chanyeol leans back against the wall. "I was waiting for you to text me to say you were here."

"I'll remember for next time," Kyungsoo says, nudging Chanyeol's arm with his elbow. He won't though because overdramatic Chanyeol is entertaining if also exasperating. "Same place as always?"

"Shouldn't we switch it up a bit? We go here almost every week."

Kyungsoo shrugs. "Sure, where do you want to go then? Not jajangmyeon though, Jongin and I had that last night."

Chanyeol thinks hard then two seconds later slings his arm around Kyungsoo's shoulders and starts leading him to the barbecue place they've been obsessed with for the past month. "Next week," he says when Kyungsoo shoots him a knowing look. "Next week we can pick a different place."

On their third date, they had come to Hongdae and walked around until they were hungry and went into the first restaurant they passed. It was a small barbecue place a couple blocks away from the main hustle and bustle of Hongdae and, as they soon found out, had the best bulgogi either of them had ever eaten. They've come here too many times since then, to the point where the owner now recognizes them.

Chanyeol waves to her when they walk in while Kyungsoo gives her a little bow. They pick a table off to the side and Chanyeol orders their usual for them.

"How was your day?" Chanyeol says, pouring water for Kyungsoo first. "You didn't have lab today, right?"

Kyungsoo shakes his head. "Just office hours," he says, fighting an eyeroll just recalling it. "All the kids suddenly have excuses about why they can't take the midterm next week. One of them said because he was too behind on episodes of some show called Luke Cage that he wouldn't have enough time to study. I didn't even know how to respond to that."

Chanyeol laughs and starts picking at the side dishes when they arrive. "The proper response is, 'I understand, that show is amazing, you're excused.'"

"What?"

"Luke Cage!" Chanyeol says, eyes wide. "It's a new Marvel show. Getting really good reviews."

Kyungsoo shakes his head fondly. "You and Jongin with your Marvel obsession," he says, tapping his feet under the table when their three servings of bulgogi arrive. He grabs the tongs and places some on the grill, the immediate sizzling music to his ears. "He made me watch Age of Ultron for the 500th time last week."

"I feel like I know everything about Jongin even though I've never actually met him." Chanyeol places kimchi around the side of the grill. He doesn't like it that way, but learned on their first visit that Kyungsoo does very much.

Kyungsoo flips the meat over diligently. "Why would you think that?"

Chanyeol gives him a weird look. "Because you talk about him all the time."

"No, I don't."

This time Chanyeol snorts. "Babe," he says dubiously.

The piece of bulgogi Kyungsoo just put in his mouth falls right back out when he hears the pet name, choking in surprise. He can feel himself start to blush, the tips of his ears growing warm. Across the table, Chanyeol is wearing a knowing grin and nudges Kyungsoo's foot under the table as a sort of, but not really, apology.

"You do," Chanyeol insists again. "Just this week I've learned about the paper Jongin is writing for that philosophy elective he had to sign up for this semester, how he's ready to tear his hair out or whatever if he has to write one more word about nihilism? And how he was all emotional Tuesday because his niece turned five and that means she'll be going to school soon."

Kyungsoo is horrified when he realizes Chanyeol is right. "Oh my god," he says, absently placing his hand over his mouth. "I didn't even — I'm really sorry."

Chanyeol laughs and waves Kyungsoo off. "Don't apologize," he says, placing some meat on top of Kyungsoo's rice. "I don't mind it — really. Jongin sounds like a great person."

Kyungsoo smiles softly. "He is."

Chanyeol makes a wrap half the size of his first. "How long have you guys known each other anyway?" he says, shoving the wrap into his mouth. He looks ridiculous, but Kyungsoo oddly doesn't mind.

Kyungsoo tilts his head to the side. "Almost 15 years, I guess?" he says, a little surprised himself when he counts it up. "Yeah, he moved next door when we were both in elementary school."

There hadn't been that many kids Kyungsoo's age where he grew up, so he and Jongin became close quickly. When Jongin had been admitted to Yonsei too, he'd been so excited and kept prodding Kyungsoo to have them rent an apartment together near campus until Kyungsoo finally gave in two years ago just before he began grad school. Truthfully, it's been really easy to live with Jongin even though he's terrible at taking care of himself. Or perhaps because Jongin is terrible at taking care of himself that he's easy to live with.

Chanyeol hands the next lettuce wrap to Kyungsoo, one less gargantuan. "So when do I get to meet him?" he says, poking Kyungsoo's arm. "Since you've met Baekhyun twice now."

"Because you sing with him at the coffee shop!"

"I'm kidding," Chanyeol says, cupping the back of Kyungsoo's neck briefly. It's more comforting than Kyungsoo expected it to be and much too fleeting. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to. I respect your boundaries."

"I didn't say you couldn't," Kyungsoo mumbles. He considers Chanyeol some more. "We have our movie nights on Sunday. You could come over this weekend."

"Hasn't that always been just you and Jongin?" Chanyeol says, placing more meat on the grill. "Seriously, I was just teasing. You don't have to introduce me to any of your friends."

But Kyungsoo thinks it would be nice. "No, I mean," he says, sitting up a little. "It would be good. I talk about you a lot to him too so. He's probably curious as well."

"You're sure?"

Kyungsoo nods without hesitation.

"Okay, no take backs," Chanyeol says, pointing across the table threateningly. Mostly, it makes Kyungsoo smile. Then, he says, "So, you talk about me a lot, huh?"

Kyungsoo shoves a leaf of greens into Chanyeol's mouth.

Later, when they're good and stuffed, legs tangled together under the table, Chanyeol leans forward looking a mix of nervous and nonchalant. "Hey, now that you've invited me over to your place, does that mean we're officially dating now?" he says.

The leftover side dishes are suddenly very interesting to Kyungsoo. He tries to control the blush spreading over his face. Chanyeol nudges his foot.

"Do I get to call you my boyfriend?" he says softly, resting his cheek on his hand. He's smiling softly and looks so … happy just being able to sit across from Kyungsoo. For a moment, Kyungsoo wonders what he's getting himself into.

Once the moment passes, Kyungsoo returns the footsie and says, just barely audible over the restaurant commotion, "Yeah, you do."

+

Jongin's phone buzzes in his pocket, but he ignores it for the time being. He walks up to the register and dumps an armful of beer and soju bottles onto the counter. Taemin doesn't even bother to ring them up. "I don't know, just give me ten bucks, I guess."

Jongin hands over a wad of bills while Taemin bags all the alcohol.

"I can't believe you guys do this every week."

"Versus what, being stuck here like you?" Jongin says, digging his phone out. The screen shows he has a text from Kyungsoo and it reads: _chanyeols joining tonight so buy a couple more bottles!_

Whatever retort coming out of Taemin's mouth goes unheard. Jongin doesn't get angry often, but right now he's livid. He's not good at hiding it either. Taemin places the last bottle in a bag and slides it over slowly. "Dude, you okay? Did someone insult your mom?"

Jongin shakes his head stiffly and takes his things. "Nothing," he says. "Thanks."

He sulks the whole walk home, taking his phone out twice to make sure he read Kyungsoo's text right. The words still don't change though and soon he's outside their apartment door with no desire to go in. He can hear their voices, though muffled, and thinks about calling Sehun to hang out instead.

The only thing which stops him is hearing his name and a moment later, his phone shrills in his pocket and he fumbles to turn it off. Right as he does, the door opens and Kyungsoo's in front of him saying, "Nice timing, we were wondering where you were."

Jongin pastes a smile on and enters the apartment. "Had to stay behind a bit and help Taemin with something."

He's entirely unprepared to see another person in the kitchen and even takes a step back when said stranger suddenly approaches him with their hand outstretched.

"Hey! I'm Chanyeol."

Jongin stares at Chanyeol for a beat too long because Kyungsoo says his name questioningly quietly from behind. "Shit, sorry," he mumbles, diverting his gaze when he shakes Chanyeol's hand loosely. Or tries to — Chanyeol grips his hand like a vice; of course the boyfriend would be someone with a confident handshake. He doesn't say anything more after, ducking away to unload the bottles of soju. Out the corner of his eye, he can see Chanyeol shoot Kyungsoo a look of confusion.

"I know it's my turn this week," Kyungsoo says, grabbing some plates and napkins to bring out to the living room, "but since Chanyeol's here tonight and both of you like your superhero movies I was thinking maybe you could pick again."

"Uh sure," Jongin says, crumpling the empty bag up. "Or you guys can watch something by yourselves. I don't want to intrude."

"What?" Kyungsoo laughs a little. "I invited Chanyeol over so we could all watch together. Plus he really wanted to meet you."

That catches Jongin off guard. When he looks over, Chanyeol is smiling at him so big it's disarming. "Why?" he says, sounding unnecessarily defensive even to himself, but he's in too sour of a mood to care.

"Are you okay?" Kyungsoo says, brows scrunched up in concern. "Something happen today?"

Jongin takes a deep breath and gives a tight smile. "No, sorry. I'll go pick something."

He disappears into the living room before Kyungsoo can say anything more. Flipping the TV on, he ignores the hushed conversation from the kitchen and absently scrolls through all the movies available for streaming. Or, he tries to at least.

Chanyeol is not what he expected despite how much he's heard from Kyungsoo. For one, he didn't think Chanyeol would be so… tall and good looking? And he can't figure out why that annoys him so much. Kyungsoo likes him, that much is obvious, and he should be happy about that. Which he is, because of course Kyungsoo deserves someone pleasing to look at. On top of that, Chanyeol has a nice voice too and is so naturally charming Jongin could puke.

When Kyungsoo and Chanyeol come in with the food and drinks, Jongin still hasn't picked anything to watch yet. He wonders what he must look like for Kyungsoo to say, "Are you sulking right now?"

Embarrassed, Jongin grabs the remote and announces loudly, "We're watching Civil War."

"Nice!" Chanyeol says, herding Kyungsoo to the couch. Jongin watches Chanyeol help spread everything out on the coffee table and is caught like a deer in headlights when Chanyeol looks right at him and says, "Team Cap or Team Ironman on three."

"What?" says Jongin.

"One, two, three."

"Ironman." "Team Cap!"

Shocked by the traitorous answer and annoyed he let himself be tricked into such an interaction, Jongin does the only thing which makes sense. He turns to Kyungsoo and says, "Break up with him, you can't date someone who's Team Cap."

Kyungsoo was already laughing quietly, but now he completely fails to hold back, tipping against Jongin's arm when he's unable to keep upright any longer.

Jongin scowls. "Is this funny?"

"It is," Kyungsoo says, covering his mouth as he tries to stop. "You two are so serious."

Chanyeol grabs the plates and starts doling out slices of pizza. "It's a serious thing," he says. Jongin bites his lip to keep from agreeing out loud, but he does accept the food. Chanyeol smiles at him and Jongin quickly sits back, forcing his attention to the movie and nothing else. Certainly not the boy Kyungsoo brought home.

By the time the credits roll, the three of them have decimated a six-pack of beer, three bottles of soju, and two large pizzas. Most of the alcohol has ended up in Jongin in his attempt to relax, but all it's done is inspire him to engage Chanyeol in two heated discussions on why Team Ironman is superior and the moral responsibility of the Winter Soldier placing himself back under cryogenic sleep.

They are about to start in on whether it makes more sense for Steve to romantically end up with Bucky or Sam, but Kyungsoo claps his hands over both their mouths and shakes his head. "Stop," he moans pathetically. "No more."

Jongin grabs onto Kyungsoo's waist and wiggles against him, whining. "I have to tell Chanyeol he's wrong."

"You already did for like, half the movie."

"I have to tell him some more!"

Chanyeol half groans, half laughs. "I think it's probably time for me to head home," he says, rubbing his face. He leans over and kisses Kyungsoo on the cheek. Jongin averts his eyes. "This was fun. Even if your best friend keeps saying I'm wrong when I'm not."

"Get out!" Jongin says, pushing Chanyeol away from Kyungsoo. "Take your garbage wrong opinions with you."

Chanyeol doesn't even resist, standing up and groaning when his spine pops. "You gonna let Kyungsoo walk me to the door or do I have to see myself out?"

"I'm coming," Kyungsoo says, clawing his way out of Jongin's grip.

Jongin stays behind on the couch only because his head is fuzzy and his body too heavy to move. Chanyeol pops back around the corner and calls Jongin's name.

"It was good to finally meet you," Chanyeol says, waving at him. That big, dumb smile is back. "Drink some water before you crash."

Jongin scrunches his face up and tips over on the couch. He's suddenly so sleepy and can't be bothered giving a retort when he hears Chanyeol laugh.

"Good night, Jongin. Thanks for sharing your time with Kyungsoo with me."

Before Jongin drifts off he thinks: at least Chanyeol knows what he did.

+

It's not the last time Chanyeol joins them on Sundays. It's definitely not the last time Chanyeol comes over any day. Somehow, within a matter of weeks, it's become familiar for Jongin to come home and hear that deep, booming voice from inside.

Despite his efforts to stay away, Jongin always finds himself drawn into conversations with Chanyeol. Kyungsoo was right — Chanyeol is gregarious, but never in a way that makes Jongin feel like he's being talked over. Sometimes they discuss serious world events, but most of the time they devolve into debates about asinine things like the best brand of toilet paper or which restaurant on campus has the best galbi jjim. That's usually when Kyungsoo steps in and drags Chanyeol away to his room. Jongin generally stays in the living room to do work with his headphones on and the volume turned up. Just in case.

Soon the semester is over and Jongin looks forward to a couple weeks of doing nothing but split his time between lounging in bed and on the couch.

Kyungsoo texts him at the end of his shift on Sunday to say he has to supervise a student's make-up exam, but that Chanyeol was still coming over and they should start without him.

Jongin finds Chanyeol already waiting outside their building. He's wearing dark wash jeans and a white button up with the sleeves rolled up. It's so simple and casually attractive Jongin's almost angry about it.

"Hey, did you get Kyungsoo's text about starting without him?" Chanyeol says while Jongin lets them in.

"Yeah," Jongin says. Once in the apartment, Jongin digs through their stack of delivery menus. "Pizza again?"

Chanyeol slings his arm over Jongin's shoulders. "I'll even pay, best friend of my boyfriend."

Jongin rolls his eyes and prepares for a whole night of this.

He and Chanyeol have never been left alone for more than a couple minutes. Jongin would have expected them on their own to be a little awkward, but he supposes Chanyeol's natural effusiveness keeps that at bay.

They had decided on one of the Fast and Furious movies. Jongin is in the middle of his third slice of pizza when Chanyeol breaks the silence and says, "Are you dating anyone?"

Jongin nearly chokes. He's barely stopped coughing when Chanyeol barrels ahead with, "Do you like Kyungsoo?"

"What the hell?"

Chanyeol looks way too relaxed for this conversation. "It's just sometimes the way you look at him," he says, even daring to smile like he's comforting Jongin about this.

"I look at him normal," Jongin says.

"I didn't say it wasn't normal," Chanyeol says. "Is the way I look at him not normal?"

"I try not to pay attention to you making googly eyes at him."

Chanyeol doesn't respond and Jongin assumes this weird line of questioning is done. But a few minutes later Chanyeol physically pivots toward him, drawing his legs up onto the couch.

"It's just Kyungsoo told me that you also liked guys," Chanyeol says cautiously. "But you haven't talked about anyone and Kyungsoo said you dated Sehun way back but no one since then."

"I didn't know my love life featured so prominently in your discussions."

"It doesn't," Chanyeol says. "I asked about it."

"Okay, weirdo," Jongin says. He abstains from demanding to know why it matters to Chanyeol who he is or isn't dating.

Chanyeol rests his cheek against his hand. "You're still avoiding the question though."

"I'm not avoiding, I'm refusing to acknowledge an outrageous accusation."

Chanyeol is quiet, then shifts to face the TV again. He takes another slice of pizza and says, "It's fine if you do," he says, folding his legs under him. "If you're saying no because you think it's going to bother me."

Chanyeol finishes his slice and wipes his mouth. He watches the movie for a bit before he catches on that Jongin is staring at him. "Do I have something on my face?" he says, rubbing at his cheek.

"How do I look at him?"

Chanyeol smiles warmly. "Like the way I look at him, but even more so."

"That's not possible," Jongin says flatly.

"Why not?"

"It just isn't. Just because I'm also into guys doesn't mean I automatically like Kyungsoo."

"That's not why I think you like him."

The beginnings of a headache form at Jongin's temples. " _I don't like him._ I would know if I did."

Chanyeol holds his hands up in surrender. "Okay, I'm sorry."

They finish the movie in silence. Jongin stares off into space for most of it, thinking too much about what Chanyeol had said. Afterwards, Chanyeol clears the plates and beer cans, bringing them to the kitchen. It's definitely awkward now, at least from where Jongin's standing and the worst possible kind because this is where he lives so he can't even run away.

He finally gets up when he hears the sink running, entering the kitchen to find Chanyeol doing the freaking dishes. "Why are you washing the dishes?"

Chanyeol glances over his shoulder, confused. "Because they're dirty?" he says slowly, as if it's a trick question.

"You don't live here."

"Yeah, but you know Kyungsoo never lets me help out when I come over even though I usually make the biggest mess," Chanyeol says, shrugging. "But he's not here now, so. I'm finally helping."

"Why are you so nice?" Jongin says sharply before he registers what he's saying. "Why do you do these things?"

"It's just some dishes — "

"Kyungsoo already likes you, okay?" Jongin's voice rises. "He likes you _so much_ because you, you listen to him and are happy just going on study dates with him and you show up on time when you say you're going to meet him and every time Kyungsoo talks about you, he's so fucking _happy_ about it, so you can stop, okay? He's not even here so you can stop!"

"Jongin — "

"You don't have to work so hard to gain my approval or whatever the hell you're doing." There's a little voice somewhere in Jongin's head telling him to shut up, but he's just buzzed enough that he doesn't care. "I already gave up hating you a long time ago, because you're so stupidly charming and you treat Kyungsoo like he's the goddamn sun, so it's fucking impossible. Do you need to hear it outloud? I don't hate you. I approve of you dating my best friend who I do not like romantically."

Chanyeol sets the last plate on the drying rack and wipes his hands. "Okay," he says calmly.

"I don't like Kyungsoo-hyung that way."

"Okay," Chanyeol says again, taking a couple steps closer. "I'm hearing you."

"I didn't try to hate you because I liked him." Jongin's quieted down. His head is jumbled and his chest constricts with anxiety. "I just. I was just protective."

Chanyeol moves in close enough to take Jongin's hand cautiously, keeping the grip loose. "I know. I could tell."

Jongin closes his eyes briefly. When he opens them again, he stares into Chanyeol's trying to find evidence that Chanyeol really believes him. "I don't like him," he says, his voice more timid than ever.

Chanyeol's face is a blank slate, like he already knows everything Jongin wants to say and is just waiting for Jongin to arrive there. But Jongin knows too. The truth is he's known for a long time about his feelings for Kyungsoo, so he's worked even harder to convince himself they weren't real. He never told Kyungsoo that when he and Sehun broke up, Sehun had said Jongin never seemed like him as much as Sehun liked him. It's been easy to delude himself all these years that his feelings may have been intimate, but definitely platonic, when there's been no one around to call him out.

But now here's Chanyeol who asks him without any warning or judgment. Jongin isn't ready for this. Especially not here, like this, to the guy Kyungsoo is dating.

Chanyeol holds his hand tighter and Jongin realizes it was shaking. "I can't like him," he whispers, eyes fixated on the ground. "He likes you."

Jongin can't bring himself to see the look of pity Chanyeol's likely giving him. Worse, he's grateful for the small amount of comfort Chanyeol is extending him, as screwed up as it is.

The sound of the door opening finally makes him pull away. He makes sure there's a good two feet between him and Chanyeol when Kyungsoo pops around the corner.

"Hey, you're still here," Kyungsoo says, padding over to Chanyeol. He leans up and kisses Chanyeol's cheek in greeting. "I can't believe how long that took. What a nightmare."

"I was going to head out soon," Chanyeol says, rubbing Kyungsoo's back. "Jongin and I were chatting a little, but I think he's not feeling well so I didn't want to keep him up."

"You coming down with something?"

Kyungsoo moves to place his hand on Jongin's forehead, but Jongin jerks away stiffly. "I'm fine, just tired," he says, his throat dry. "I'm gonna turn in."

He doesn't bother to say goodnight to either of them, just walks off to his room as quickly as possible and locks the door behind him. He sinks down to the floor and holds his head in his hands, resisting the urge to vomit.

What the fuck did he just do?

+

Most of the time Kyungsoo knows what's going on. If he doesn't, then he knows how to find out very quickly. But something's happened with Jongin and Kyungsoo has spent the past week watching him basically turn into a shell of his usual self and it's making Kyungsoo worry so much he's run out of things to stress-clean at his own apartment and has started in at Chanyeol's.

"I don't know what's wrong with him and he refuses to tell me!"

Chanyeol looks over from his computer. "Are you sorting my socks by length and color?"

"Yeah, they're a mess," Kyungsoo says, chucking a balled up pair at Chanyeol's face. "Is that what's important right now?"

"Hey, come here," Chanyeol says, holding his arms out as he inches his chair over.

Kyungsoo abandons the pile of crew socks and shifts onto his knees, slipping easily into Chanyeol's hug. "He's never hidden anything from me before," he says with a sigh. "I'm really worried."

Chanyeol kisses the top of his head. "He'll be fine, just give him some time."

Kyungsoo chuckles. "You say that like you know what he's going through."

Chanyeol waits just a second too long to laugh back. If there's one thing Kyungsoo's learned about Chanyeol these past few months, it's that he has a terrible poker face. Kyungsoo pulls away and stares Chanyeol down. "Do you know something?"

"No," Chanyeol says too fast.

"Oh my god, you know what's bothering Jongin, don't you?"

"No."

"Are you lying to me? Are you lying to your boyfriend?"

Chanyeol's face crumples. "That's low."

Annoyed, Kyungsoo jerks away, but Chanyeol catches his hands.

"Okay, look," Chanyeol says, linking their fingers together. "Yes, I know what's bothering him, but it's not my place to tell you and you know that."

"I'm happy you respect Jongin's boundaries," Kyungsoo says pointedly. "But he's not eating and I'm pretty sure he's not sleeping either. So you're going to tell me everything right now."

Chanyeol sucks his bottom teeth between his lips. "I really shouldn't."

"Didn't you hear me? He's subsisting on toast and only because I practically force feed him."

Chanyeol groans and stands up to pace around his room. "I — okay. Okay, like, have you ever, I don't know, considered Jongin as more than a friend?"

"What?"

"Or, I guess, could you ever consider Jongin as more than a friend?"

"Where the hell are you going with this?"

"Jongin likes you!" Chanyeol blurts out. His face scrunches up like he's constipated. "It's my fault. I kept asking him about it Sunday since you weren't there, but I didn't think I was going to break him."

Kyungsoo is speechless.

"Oh my god, did I break you too?"

"Jongin… likes me."

"Yup!" Chanyeol says brightly. He's smiling too big again.

"As more than a friend."

"Uh-huh!"

"I need to sit down," Kyungsoo says, even though he already is. "Hold on, why were you asking me if I've ever liked him?"

Chanyeol's eyes dart everywhere except to look at Kyungsoo. "Wow, I guess we should finish sorting these socks," he says, kneeling on the floor and pawing through the pile.

"Park Chanyeol."

"Ugh, please don't talk to me like my mom would."

"Then answer me."

"That still sounds like something my mom would say," Chanyeol grumbles, protesting when Kyungsoo hits his arm. "Okay, okay. I'm just surprised, all right? That considering the way you two act around each other sometimes, the thought never crossed your mind."

"The way we act around each other?"

"The way you two look at each other. Have you really never noticed?"

Kyungsoo has no idea what Chanyeol is talking about. Something so obvious, he would have picked up on it. Wouldn't he?

"How do we look at each other?"

Chanyeol actually laughs at him. "Oh my god, you two."

"What?"

Chanyeol shakes his head. "Nothing, just deja vu." He leans back on his arms. "It's just, Jongin could probably sit there reading the phone book and you'd still be proud of him."

"That's absurd."

"You mother him."

"He can barely boil water."

"You always have dinner together, sometimes home-cooked."

"Our schedules work out the same. I like cooking!"

"You cuddle him more than me sometimes when we hang out."

"That is objectively false," Kyungsoo says, pointing a finger in Chanyeol's face. "Also stop. Why are we even having this discussion about me and Jongin? You know I'm taken, right? By you. We're dating, you and me."

Chanyeol shrugs to say, so?

"Are you serious? You think it's appropriate to ask your boyfriend and your boyfriend's best friend whether or not they like each other?" Kyungsoo freezes. "Is this some twisted way for you to try and get me to break up with you?"

"What?" Chanyeol sits up. "No, that's absolutely the opposite of what I want."

"Look, if you've realized you're bored with me and want to move on, then just say so. You don't have to concoct this ruse to somehow spare my feelings."

Alarmed, Chanyeol scoots closer and cups Kyungsoo's face. "Kyungsoo. I don't want to break up with you."

"Then why do I feel like you're trying to set me and Jongin up?"

Chanyeol laughs nervously and takes Kyungsoo's hand. "Don't freak out."

Realization dawns on Kyungsoo and now he needs to lie down. "Oh my god," he says slowly.

"No, just hear me out," Chanyeol says, taking a deep breath. "So, like, we don't have to be monogamous."

Kyungsoo's eyes go wide and somewhere deep down he's enjoying how uncomfortable Chanyeol looks right now, fidgeting in front of him. But on the surface it's a different story. "That's your elevator pitch? We don't have to be monogamous?"

"That came out wrong."

"What other way could you have possibly meant it?"

Chanyeol sighs and messes up his hair. "I'm just… doing what I think is best after being around you and Jongin for a while," he says, more heartfelt now. "I don't want to break up with you, I'm really happy together, but there's definitely something between you and Jongin that you guys need to figure out."

Kyungsoo rubs his temples. "Okay, fine. So, say Jongin and I 'figure it out', what about you then?"

"I'll be whatever you want me to be."

"And if I want monogamous? If Jongin wants monogamous?"

Chanyeol smiles softly, but there's something sad about it and it hits Kyungsoo harder than he'd like. "Then I guess we can decide then."

Kyungsoo drags a hand over his face. "This is probably the most messed up conversation I've ever had."

"Don't think of it that way," Chanyeol says, leaning in to brush his lips against Kyungsoo's. "Think of it as, being progressive."

Kyungsoo manages a laugh, his shoulders jerking once. He takes Chanyeol's hand and rubs the back of it with his thumb. "Do you like Jongin as more than a friend?"

Chanyeol shakes his head. "But I could, eventually," he says, brushing Kyungsoo's hair out of his eyes. "Not because I'd like you any less. It's just you two seem like a package deal, that's all, even if neither of you realize it."

Kyungsoo sighs and goes back sorting Chanyeol's socks. "So how do I do this? Go home and say, hey, Chanyeol says you might like-like me and thinks I like-like you back?"

"One, don't make it sound like I'm the reason this all happened."

"Uh, you are the reason why."

"Two," Chanyeol says, ignoring Kyungsoo. "I don't really have any good advice for you. Just, as long as you guys are honest with yourselves, you'll figure it out."

Once Kyungsoo's done and all the socks are back in their drawer ("Wow, this really does look better."), he turns to Chanyeol and says, "You should be there too."

Chanyeol closes the drawer and blinks at Kyungsoo. "Where?"

"When I talk to Jongin. I want you to be there too."

"Are you sure? I'd feel intrusive."

"You triggered an existential crisis for both of us in a matter of days, you better show up to take responsibility for it."

Chanyeol pouts and sidles up to Kyungsoo, hugging him from behind. "But boyfriend."

"Shut up," Kyungsoo says, jabbing Chanyeol in the stomach half-heartedly. He feels no remorse when Chanyeol overreacts and doubles over, face contorted in fake pain. "Now leave me alone, I'm tackling your closet next."

For a little while, the only sounds in the room are of Chanyeol clicking his mouse and hangers clinking together as Kyungsoo deftly shuffles Chanyeol's clothes around. Even though Kyungsoo is still reeling a bit from everything just now, at least he knows and if he knows, he can figure out a solution.

At least he hopes so.

+

Jongin barely makes it home after his shift at the convenience store. He's so tired, he's pretty sure he undercharged half the customers tonight and gave the other half wrong change. All he wants to do is fall into bed and sleep for the next three days, but when he stumbles into the apartment, both Kyungsoo and Chanyeol are waiting for him in the doorway.

"We need to talk," Kyungsoo says.

Jongin looks at Chanyeol who gives him an apologetic smile and his stomach drops. There's only one reason why this is happening. "You told him?" he says, angry and scared. His vision shakes. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Kyungsoo was worried," Chanyeol says, and he looks so remorseful Jongin might feel bad for him if this were any other situation. "He said you weren't eating."

"I don't care," Jongin spits out. He pushes past them. "We have nothing to talk about. I'm going to bed."

"Jongin, please."

Kyungsoo reaches for Jongin's wrist, but he jerks away. "I said there's nothing to talk about." He glances at Chanyeol again and is angrier than ever. "I can't fucking believe you. I told you something as friends, but I should've known better."

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell Kyungsoo to upset you," Chanyeol says, reaching out for Jongin. Jongin slaps his hand away.

"Fuck off."

Hurt flashes across Chanyeol's face, but Jongin ignores it and stalks down the hall to his room, slamming the door behind him. He strips down to his t-shirt and boxers and crawls into bed, throwing the covers over his head. He falls asleep quickly just from pure exhaustion, though it's fitful and he keeps picturing Chanyeol's crushed expression.

He wakes only an hour later, still bone-weary, but his stomach is rumbling too much to ignore. He pauses with his hand on the door when he hears Kyungsoo's voice filtering through, wondering if Chanyeol is still there. He opens his door as quietly as possible and pads down the hall, stopping before he can be seen.

"Fuck, why am I being like this?" It's Chanyeol and he sounds like he's been crying? Jongin wants to look, but has no idea if they'd notice him. "I knew he wouldn't like it, but I didn't think he'd be that angry."

There's the sound of tissues being pulled and then Chanyeol blowing his nose loudly.

"He shouldn't have yelled at you like that," Kyungsoo says, sighing. "I'll explain everything to him tomorrow."

"No, he's right. He told me something in confidence and I should've respected that more."

"You sure you just see him as a friend?" Kyungsoo says and he even sounds amused. "Look at you weeping like a baby."

Chanyeol lets out a watery laugh. "Shit, I don't know."

Jongin must still be asleep and dreaming. That's the only way he can explain what he's hearing. He pinches himself hard, which hurts like a mother, and he lets out a yelp before he can stop it.

"Jongin?"

Panicking, Jongin darts back to his room and dives under the covers. He hears someone step in the room and holds his breath, trying to will his heart to stop beating so fast. The bed dips slightly behind him when they sit down.

"I know you're awake," Kyungsoo says. "You're hungry right? All you've had today is the egg I shoved at you this morning."

Jongin gives up and rolls onto his back, but he refuses to look directly at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tugs at the covers gently. "Come on, Chanyeol is cooking something for you," he says. "He took what you said pretty badly and wants to make it up to you."

"I didn't mean to," Jongin says quietly, except that's a lie. He did mean to and it felt good at the time. But he doesn't like the guilt filling him now knowing that he actually made Chanyeol cry and that Chanyeol somehow thinks he deserved it.

"Apologize to him then," Kyungsoo says. "And then let us talk to you."

Kyungsoo leaves Jongin staring up at the ceiling, trying to gather up the courage to head back out. It's the smell of food that ends up drawing him out of bed. He takes one of his blankets with him, wrapping it around himself like a protective cocoon.

In the kitchen, Chanyeol is in front of the stove and something sizzles in a pan. Kyungsoo is next to him with one arm around Chanyeol's waist. Jongin stands awkwardly next to the dining table until they notice him. He attempts a small smile when Chanyeol waves at him. Something stabs at him when he sees that Chanyeol's eyes are a little red.

"Sit down, Chanyeol's almost done," Kyungsoo says, guiding Jongin toward a chair. He goes to their fridge and pulls out a package of microwave rice, heating it up.

A few minutes later, Chanyeol sets down a plate of sausage stir-fried with peppers. "It's the only thing I really know how to make, but, Baekhyun likes it," he says, rubbing the back of his neck. "Not that he's a bastion of good taste or anything, but. Yeah."

"Thanks, hyung," Jongin says quietly. It's actually not too bad and the more he eats, the more Chanyeol visibly relaxes next to him.

"I'm sorry," Chanyeol says as Jongin finishes up. "I shouldn't have told Kyungsoo and betrayed your trust like that."

The guilt from earlier flares up. Jongin shakes his head, pushing his empty bowl away. "You didn't do anything wrong," he mumbles. "I'm the one who's sorry for yelling at you earlier. That was shitty of me."

Chanyeol smiles a bit easier. He grabs a napkin and wipes off the corner of Jongin's mouth. When Jongin startles at the gesture, Chanyeol grows flustered and says, "You had sauce on your…"

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and takes the empty dishes, bringing them to the sink. "Okay, Don Juan, come on," he says, grabbing Chanyeol's hand and dragging him toward the living room. He looks at Jongin over his shoulder. "You too, we're not putting this off."

Which is exactly what Jongin wants to do, but he shuffles behind them anyway. He curls up at the end of the couch, leaving as much distance between them at possible. He doesn't miss the way Kyungsoo's hand slips into Chanyeol's, the action so obviously second nature and Jongin can't help the pang of bitterness. 

"First off," Kyungsoo says. "You need to know that I completely pressured Chanyeol into telling me what was bothering you. You've basically stopped taking care of yourself this week and it was starting to scare me."

Jongin nods. "I'm sorry."

"Second, Chanyeol asked me the same question he did with you."

Jongin frowns. "What question?"

Kyungsoo takes a big breath, letting it out slowly. "If I like you as more than a friend."

Jongin's stomach twists. "You guys don't have to do this." He keeps his voice casual. "I'm not going to try anything. You guys are happy, I'm not going to ruin that."

"That's not what we're trying to tell you," Kyungsoo says. 

Jongin's not following anymore. He sits up a little. "Then what?"

Kyungsoo looks back at Chanyeol. "You want to explain to him what you told me?"

Chanyeol clears his throat. "I told Kyungsoo that we didn't have to be monogamous."

Jongin is stunned to say the least. When Chanyeol doesn't explain further, Jongin says, "Is that it? That's your pitch?"

Chanyeol suddenly looks at Kyungsoo and gestures wildly between him and Jongin. "That doesn't mean anything," Kyungsoo says to Chanyeol, batting his hand away.

"So you want to have an open relationship?" Jongin says, frowning. "Share Kyungsoo-hyung or something?"

Chanyeol shrugs. "Or all three of us," he says. "Whatever you're comfortable with."

Jongin hears the question behind it, of whether or not Chanyeol is someone he could ever want. This is all too overwhelming for him. He's spent this week trying to make peace with a future of watching Kyungsoo be happy with someone who isn't him, but now he's being told he could have it but with a catch.

"What was your answer?" Jongin says, picking at the edge of his blanket. "How do you see me?"

"I didn't give one," Kyungsoo says. "I'm still figuring it out."

"If you don't know, then you don't like me," Jongin says. Now it's just embarrassing having to sit through this. "I don't want your pity."

"It's not pity."

Jongin studies them quietly. "You said whatever I'm comfortable with."

Chanyeol nods.

"I want Kyungsoo-hyung to myself," Jongin says, watching how Kyungsoo and Chanyeol try to hide the way they tense up. He sighs and looks away. "Not like that. Just for a while."

"I don't think that's fair to Chanyeol," Kyungsoo says.

"No, I get it," Chanyeol says, looking at Kyungsoo. "You need to find out how you feel about Jongin and he needs to decide if he can be okay with sharing you. I'll just be a distraction."

Kyungsoo hesitates and Jongin is about to call the whole thing off when he nods firmly. "Okay, just for a while."

Jongin thinks he should be elated, but he's not. It feels too much like closing a business deal and leaves a bad taste in his mouth. But this is the closest he'll ever get to having Kyungsoo and he's too selfish to pass it up.

When Chanyeol leaves, Jongin doesn't go with to see him out. Kyungsoo speaks to him in hushed tones and finally there's the sound of a kiss that's too intimate for Jongin conscience to handle.

Kyungsoo comes back and stands in the middle of the room. "Guess it's just you and me now."

Jongin nods and wonders if they've all just made a big mistake.

+

Turns out it's difficult to figure out the difference between best friends and something more. Their routine stays much of the same: Jongin still buys the groceries and Kyungsoo cooks dinner on days when he's back from campus early.

That Sunday is the first time in a long time they've had movie night without Chanyeol and if Jongin is honest with himself, it's weird. They still haven't spoken about how Kyungsoo feels about Jongin and there are moments where it's actually so awkward between them Jongin regrets trying this at all.

They're watching a Very Serious Film that's been nominated for a bunch of awards, which means Jongin is incredibly bored by it all. He can't tell if Kyungsoo is genuinely interested or is pretending because he picked this and it would be a stain on his dignity if he didn't pay attention.

Jongin finishes his drink and lets the warmth settle in him, working up his courage at the same time. "Hyung," he says, folding one leg under him as he turns to Kyungsoo.

"Hm?"

"Why haven't we kissed yet?"

That gets Kyungsoo's full attention. He fumbles for a second, but then starts laughing and Jongin is very confused.

"What's so funny?"

Kyungsoo shakes his head. "Just something Chanyeol had said about how similar we are. It's nothing."

Jongin bites his lip. "Do you find the thought of kissing me weird or gross?"

Kyungsoo studies him for a few moments, then shakes his head. "No," he says, and it's clear that he means it genuinely. "I think it'd be nice."

"Then can we?" Jongin says before his confidence runs out. Also he thinks it'll hurt less if Kyungsoo finds out now that he feels nothing for Jongin instead of dragging this charade on unnecessarily.

Kyungsoo nods and takes Jongin's hand, coaxing him closer.

Jongin's heart is about to burst out of his chest it's suddenly beating so fast. He shifts onto his knees and rests his other hand on Kyungsoo's shoulder as he leans in. His eyes close when their lips meet and his grip tightens on Kyungsoo's shirt when Kyungsoo returns the kiss immediately. It's chaste and innocent, but Jongin's stomach still does flips.

When they pull apart, Kyungsoo is smiling softly at him. "I liked that," Kyungsoo says and Jongin can't help the grin that spreads across his face.

Jongin spends the rest of the night cuddled against Kyungsoo's side and leans up to kiss Kyungsoo every few minutes. It's so nice and makes Jongin's insides all warm and cozy. It's exactly how Jongin imagined it would be and he already knows he won't want to let it go.

That warm and fuzzy feeling goes away as quickly as it came. He tries not to but ends up thinking about Chanyeol, wonders what he's doing and if he's thinking about them too.

He wonders how much Chanyeol is on Kyungsoo's mind too.

+

It gets a lot easier after that night. Jongin kisses Kyungsoo hello when he returns from classes and gives him back hugs while Kyungsoo unpacks take out on days he's too tired to cook. He keeps looking for signs that Kyungsoo is uncomfortable or putting up with him, but Jongin thinks if he were he wouldn't be initiating the very same things when Jongin stumbles sleepily into the kitchen in the mornings or is trying to stay awake to finish his readings for class.

On weekends they stay in and lounge around. Kyungsoo works on some side projects coding up websites for local restaurants to bring in a little more money while Jongin is productive in his own way, binge watching some new anime.

Before they know it, almost a month passes and the next semester is upon them. Kyungsoo brings home a stack of surveys from his new cohort. He's reviewing them over dinner when his phone chimes and the screen flashes Chanyeol's name.

Jongin doesn't know why he's so surprised by it. Of course they would still talk. They didn't break up, just gave Jongin the time he asked for.

"Do you miss him?" Jongin says quietly, pushing his food around his plate.

Surprise flickers across Kyungsoo's face, but he doesn't hesitate when he answers, "I do."

Jongin nods and sets his chopsticks down, no longer hungry. "I guess I've had you for long enough."

Kyungsoo squeezes Jongin's thigh. "Have you thought more about our original proposal?"

"A bit," Jongin says. "How would you want things to be?"

"Honestly, I want to be selfish and have all of us be together," Kyungsoo says, laughing a bit. "If I knew last year that I'd be saying that."

"If I can't do that?" Jongin says, wringing his hands together.

"Is that how you feel?" Kyungsoo says, placing his hand over Jongin's to calm him.

Jongin groans and messes up his hair. "I don't know."

Kyungsoo takes Jongin by the elbow and leads him to the living room. They sit on the couch and Kyungsoo pulls Jongin against his chest. "What do you think of Chanyeol? Do you think he's attractive?"

Jongin bites his lip. He can't lie. "Yeah, he's annoyingly good-looking."

Kyungsoo laughs. "What about his personality?"

"Ugh, also annoyingly charming and considerate," Jongin says, raising his arms over his head to hook his hands behind Kyungsoo's neck. "I like how good he treats you."

Kyungsoo presses his lips to Jongin's cheek, lingering there. "He'd treat you just as good."

"I know," Jongin says, playing with Kyungsoo's hair absently. "He already did."

One of Kyungsoo's hands slips under Jongin's shirt, petting his stomach lazily. "It seems you're at least open to exploring how we could be together."

Jongin stretches like a cat in the sun. "Maybe," he says, looking up at Kyungsoo. "I think about him sometimes. How he's doing. If he's lonely."

"He misses both of us," Kyungsoo says, pressing a few kisses to Jongin's exposed collarbone. "He asks about you a lot."

"Really?"

Kyungsoo nods. "He won't say it, but I think he's really worried you won't want him."

"Don't guilt trip me," Jongin whines.

"You said you think about how he's doing."

"If he's worried," Jongin says slowly, "does that mean he wants me?"

Kyungsoo smiles against the side of Jongin's neck. "Yeah. The things he asks about you are cute, like what kind of places you'd like for dates and how he thinks you'd look adorable in his oversized sweaters."

Jongin covers his face. "That's so embarrassing. But also endearing."

"It's very Chanyeol," Kyungsoo says, agreeing.

"Do you remember the outfit he was wearing that day when you had to miss movie night?" Jongin says.

Kyungsoo shakes his head.

"It was just jeans and a white button-up but, god," Jongin says, sighing.

Kyungsoo laughs. "Did he have the sleeves rolled up?"

"Yes!" Jongin says, sitting up and twisting around to look at Kyungsoo properly. "He looked so hot I could actually feel myself getting angry."

Kyungsoo lies down on the couch and pulls Jongin on top of him. "He always either looks like a slob or an amateur model," he says, stroking Jongin's back. "I understand your frustration."

Jongin shimmies down until he can rest his head on Kyungsoo's shoulder.

"I'll tell him to wear that shirt again sometime."

"No!" Jongin says, pouting. "I don't need him to know my weaknesses. I'm already embarrassed enough by how much I liked him in that shirt."

Kyungsoo chuckles and rubs Jongin's waist absently. "But I want to see you see him in that shirt."

"You're so sadistic sometimes."

"That's not sadistic," Kyungsoo says, tracing his fingers along Jongin's waistband. Jongin fights a shiver. "Sadistic would be if I told you to imagine Chanyeol here right now in that outfit, pinning you down, those lean muscles in his forearms from playing piano and guitar flexing right next to your face."

It's too easy to picture and Jongin whines quietly, wanting to tell Kyungsoo to stop but he also can't deny how nice it sounds.

"He's taller than you too," Kyungsoo says, his voice a bit quieter and lower as he speaks right next to Jongin's ear. "He's good at caging you in but doesn't make it overwhelming."

It's too much for Jongin's self-control to take. He can feel himself start to get hard, which means Kyungsoo will feel it soon too. This is about as far as they've ever gone, which has mostly been heavy make-outs which leave both of them uncomfortable in their pants, but nothing more than that. Jongin expects Kyungsoo to stop at any moment and let Jongin excuse himself awkwardly, but instead Kyungsoo's hands slip under Jongin's shirt and his fingers run up Jongin's sides, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

"He loves giving pleasure," Kyungsoo continues. Jongin's so tense already, trembling a little to keep still. "Once he used his mouth on me and kept bringing me to the edge until I was practically begging him to let me come."

Jongin lets out an unmistakable whimper and gives in, grinding his hips down once against Kyungsoo's thigh. It's so good, that simmering heat instantly spreading through him, that he does it again barely two seconds later, and again, until he's rutting against Kyungsoo slowly, hoping that Kyungsoo will keep talking.

"What would you want him to do to you?" Kyungsoo says, shifting his leg just enough so that the pressure is just right for Jongin. Jongin lets out a quiet moan in appreciation. "Would you want him to use his mouth too? Or maybe his hand instead?"

Jongin groans and moves his hips faster, too turned on to be embarrassed about what he needs right now.

"Or are you greedy and would want both?" Kyungsoo says, even quieter than before. Jongin can barely hear him over his own breathing, getting heavier as he grows close. "He would give you anything you asked for. He'd let you fuck his mouth while he opened you up with his fingers."

Jongin's legs fall open and he gasps when Kyungsoo's hands move down to cup his ass, making him grind down harder. "Please."

"I bet he could make you come with just two fingers," Kyungsoo says, his voice rough and shaky. "He did it to me once, just wanted to stretch me, but he was too good about it and made me come before he could even fuck me."

The imagery pushes Jongin over the edge and he tenses up when he comes, gripping Kyungsoo's shirt tightly in both hands. It's surprisingly intense and he's left panting against Kyungsoo's shoulder, trying not to think about how gross his underwear is going to be in a few seconds. Kyungsoo's cheek is warmer than usual when Jongin cups his face and pulls him in for a deep, lazy kiss.

"Your turn," Jongin says, reaching down to cup Kyungsoo through his pants. "Tell me how good it felt when Chanyeol-hyung fingered you until you came."

Kyungsoo's eyes widen and he chokes back a moan.

"What?" Jongin smirks. "Two can play this game."

+

Just over a month after their big, serious conversation, Kyungsoo and Jongin agree to invite Chanyeol over again. Nerve wracking is putting it lightly how Jongin feels. He can't stay still, flitting from the couch to the kitchen to his own room, pausing every time he sees a mirror to make sure he looks presentable.

When the doorbell rings, Jongin seriously considers locking himself in the bathroom for the evening. Instead, he tries to be an adult about this and makes do with hiding around the corner while Kyungsoo answers the door.

He takes in the way Chanyeol's face lights up when he sees Kyungsoo again, keeps watching when Chanyeol gathers Kyungsoo in for a long, tight hug.

"Where's Jongin?" Chanyeol says.

Which is Jongin's cue to stop being weird. He steps out and waves at Chanyeol, managing a small, if nervous, smile. Chanyeol is less subdued and takes the two giant steps to close the distance between them and pulls Jongin into a bone-crushing hug too.

"I missed you guys," Chanyeol says quietly and Jongin can't help but melt, returning the hug.

"We missed you too," Jongin says and means it.

They huddle around the coffee table and eat Kyungsoo's doenjang jjigae, the recipe passed down from his mom. Jongin doesn't miss the way Chanyeol awkwardly eats with his left hand because he can't bring himself to let go of Kyungsoo's hand underneath the table.

They don't talk about the elephant in the room just yet. Jongin is happy letting the other two have their reunion first. He excuses himself after dinner and clears the table, grateful for a reprieve even if it's to do the dishes. 

When he returns, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol have moved to the couch, cuddled together just like he and Kyungsoo were just days before. He considers backing out when he sees how good they look together and thinks about how he doesn't want to be the reason why a good thing ends.

Chanyeol notices Jongin first. "Hey, get over here," he says. When Jongin doesn't move, Kyungsoo holds his hand out.

"It's all right," Kyungsoo says.

Jongin makes his way over slowly and sits at the opposite end. It's just like how it was a few weeks ago, but this time Kyungsoo grabs him and tugs him closer, getting up so he can force Jongin to the middle.

"Do you want to tell Chanyeol what you decided?" Kyungsoo says, gentle instead of patronizing. He holds Jongin's hand for support.

On Jongin's other side, Chanyeol keeps his hands to himself, but smiles patiently. Jongin takes a deep breath, his heart doing double time against his ribcage. "I thought about it a lot," he says, avoiding eye contact with Chanyeol, though he doesn't know why because he's pretty sure he's about to deliver good news. "And I want to try it. All of us."

There's no response from Chanyeol. Jongin's stress levels spike again, but then Chanyeol tips Jongin's chin up and he's taken aback by how happy and relieved Chanyeol looks.

"I'm so glad you said that," Chanyeol says, and leans in to brush his lips against Jongin's cheek.

Jongin blushes so hard from that one barely there kiss he wants to bury himself under a rock.

"What the hell, you're adorable," Chanyeol says, laughing quietly. He looks over at Kyungsoo. "Has he always had this side to him?"

"I guess when you're not riling him up about Captain America, he can be quite cute," Kyungsoo says.

"I'm not participating in this if it's just going to be you two ganging up on me!" Jongin huffs, making to stand up, but Chanyeol grabs a hold of his arm, anchoring him firmly to the couch.

"Nope, you already committed," Chanyeol says, draping his arm around Jongin's shoulders. Honestly, Chanyeol isn't _that_ much taller than him, but Jongin can still tell that if he wanted to escape right now, it'd be pretty tough.

Too lazy to put up a fight, Jongin lets out a suffering sigh and crosses his arms. And if he lets himself lean a little bit into Chanyeol's side, well, it's just because he's warm and cozy and Jongin tends to be cold.

"Is there something on my face?" Chanyeol says and Jongin looks over to see Kyungsoo staring at them.

Kyungsoo shakes his head. "I'm a little surprised, I suppose," he says, propping his cheek against his hand as he leans against the back of the couch. "I thought maybe I'd be a little jealous seeing you two like this, but I'm not."

Jongin understands. He was expecting a bigger conversation about this and maybe that'll still happen later, but for now this is nice, welcoming Chanyeol back and having him take the lead in easing them into their new dynamic. He takes Kyungsoo's hand but still stays close to Chanyeol, closing his eyes for a moment, suddenly tired from releasing all the anxiety that's been building up to today.

When Jongin opens them again, he realizes he fell asleep. He's been moved to lie down on the couch and is using someone's lap as a pillow. Above, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol are talking too quietly for him to catch any real words. He shifts onto his back and blinks blearily at Chanyeol's face smiling down at him.

"Welcome back," Kyungsoo says, stroking Jongin's hair. In his post-nap grogginess, he openly presses into it and also rubs his face in Chanyeol's t-shirt.

"This kid is going to be trouble," Chanyeol says, groaning quietly.

Jongin has no idea what he means. He grabs at the air above his head until Kyungsoo's hand finds his. "What time is it?"

"A bit before nine," Kyungsoo says, rubbing Jongin's palm with his thumb. "I shouldn't have let you nap. Your sleep schedule is terrible enough."

"I'll go to bed then, _mom_ ," Jongin says, pushing himself up. He wobbles a bit before he gets his bearings. "G'night," he mumbles and leans down to kiss Kyungsoo on the cheek. He turns to leave, but Chanyeol's hand catches his wrist.

"Hold on, what about me?" Chanyeol says.

Jongin is very confused until he plays back the last ten seconds and realizes what he did. Chanyeol is staring at him expectantly and Kyungsoo is no help, shrugging and gesturing between them as if to say, _fair's fair_.

Clearing his throat, Jongin mumbles another good night and goes to kiss Chanyeol on the cheek too, but Chanyeol turns his head at the last second and they end up kissing on the lips. Jongin jerks upright and touches his mouth, blushing when Chanyeol and Kyungsoo snicker at him.

"I thought you were going to bed," Kyungsoo says when Jongin doesn't move, quirking an eyebrow. "Or do you want Chanyeol to kiss you again?"

Chanyeol's amusement dissipates into something more warm and comforting. "Okay, I think we've teased him enough," he says, squeezing Jongin's hand. "Good night."

Except when Chanyeol lets go of his hand, Jongin doesn't do the same. "I want him to kiss me again," he says to Kyungsoo, yet never takes his eyes off Chanyeol. His voice is quiet, but clear. Confident about what he wants. He feels the air shift for all of them, takes in the way Kyungsoo sits up straighter and Chanyeol's gaze sharpens.

"Christ," Chanyeol mutters, just before he pulls Jongin right into his lap. Jongin lets out a quiet gasp and presses his hands against Chanyeol's chest and — what the fuck, were those _pecs_? Chanyeol cups Jongin's face with both hands and tilts his head up to press his lips to Jongin's softly.

At first. Chanyeol deepens the kiss quickly and Jongin loops his arms behind Chanyeol's neck to give back as good as he's getting, moaning quietly when Chanyeol sucks on his bottom lip. When he pulls away to catch his breath, he registers Kyungsoo's fingers trailing up and down along his spine. Just that little touch works him up even more and he kisses Chanyeol again hungrily, pressing his weight forward until Chanyeol has his head tilted back against the couch. When Jongin breaks the kiss, he drags his lips down Chanyeol's jaw to his throat, leaving a couple of soft, lazy kisses against the delicate skin there.

"What is happening right now?" Chanyeol says, sounding punch drunk.

Kyungsoo smirks and turns Chanyeol's head toward him so they can kiss too. Now Jongin gets what Kyungsoo had said earlier. For the first time, Jongin doesn't feel bitter towards them and allows himself to take the moment to appreciate how nice they look, how Chanyeol's lips part so easily for Kyungsoo and the teasing flick of their tongues together.

Kyungsoo licks his lips when he pulls away and looks at Jongin, clearly to gauge how he's feeling. Jongin answers very directly by tugging Kyungsoo in by his shirt, sighing when their lips touch.

"Shit, you two are hot," Chanyeol says, still looking out of it when Jongin has a moment to check.

Kyungsoo hums and tangles one hand in Chanyeol's hair while the other starts unbuttoning Jongin's shirt slowly. Jongin doesn't stop him. "I wasn't planning on telling you this," Kyungsoo says next to Chanyeol's ear. "But tonight's events have changed my mind."

By now, Jongin's shirt is half open and Chanyeol stares blatantly at the newly exposed skin. "Yeah?" Chanyeol says absently.

"Last week I asked Jongin how he felt about you, if he thought you were attractive," Kyungsoo says. His eyes stay glued on Jongin's face and Jongin blushes both from where Kyungsoo's story is headed and how intense his gaze is. "He admitted he did, especially when you show up wearing your button ups with the sleeves rolled up."

Chanyeol smirks a little. "So I wasn't imagining him checking me out that day."

"Probably not," Kyungsoo says. He undoes the last button and lets Jongin shirt fall open. Immediately, Chanyeol reaches up to touch, his hands roaming every inch he can reach. Jongin barely bites back a moan. "Then I told him about how you're not just easy on the eyes, but pretty good in bed too."

Chanyeol's eyes darken. "Did you tell him about when I got you to beg me to let you come?"

Kyungsoo nods. "But he really liked hearing about the time you made me come with just your fingers."

Jongin shivers thinking back to that night, how Kyungsoo was able to push him over the edge with just a few words.

"How much did you like it?" Chanyeol says and it takes a moment for Jongin to register the question is for him. Jongin whines quietly, but Kyungsoo cups the back of his neck, his grip firm.

"Answer him, babe," Kyungsoo says and both Chanyeol and Jongin suck in a breath at the pet name.

"I-I came after Kyungsoo-hyung told me," Jongin says quietly.

"Fuck," Chanyeol growls. His hands go for Jongin's jeans, undoing them enough to be able to shove his hand inside. Jongin can't hold back this time and moans long and low, throwing his head back as he immediately rocks into Chanyeol's hand. "Shit, look at you."

"He's gorgeous, isn't he?" Kyungsoo says, pulling Jongin's shirt back to reveal his shoulder. He moves closer to kiss along Jongin's collarbone, then settles in at the base of Jongin's throat to suck lazily, clearly intent on leaving a mark.

"Yeah," Chanyeol says gruffly, tugging Jongin's shirt off completely. "Which means he needs to be more naked."

They have Jongin stand so they can strip him down completely, then return him to Chanyeol's lap, this time with his back to Chanyeol. "So beautiful," Chanyeol says, leaving a trail of kisses from Jongin's nape down the middle of his back.

When Kyungsoo drops to his knees between Jongin's legs, it's almost too much for Jongin to take. He leans back and turns his face into Chanyeol's neck, making Chanyeol laugh softly. "Shy, suddenly?" Chanyeol says, and Jongin squirms a little when Chanyeol runs the tips of his fingers along the inside of Jongin's thighs.

Jongin feels Kyungsoo's breath on him a split second before Kyungsoo's lips close around him. He lets out an embarrassing noise and would have thrusted into the wet heat of Kyungsoo's mouth had Chanyeol not held his hips still.

"Watch," Chanyeol says, hooking his chin over Jongin's shoulder, but Jongin shakes his head. He can't — if he does, he'll come too fast. "Babe," Chanyeol says, and god, there's that pet name again. "It's okay, you don't need to hold back."

Right when Jongin looks down, Kyungsoo breathes in deep through his nose and lets his lips slide down Jongin's length as far as they'll go. Then he pulls back slowly and does it again. It leaves Jongin a trembling mess, his thighs tensing up because even though Chanyeol said it was okay, he doesn't want this to end.

When Kyungsoo pulls off, his lips are spit-slick and a little swollen and Jongin has never seen anything sexier in his life. "Chanyeol, I'm going to need a little help here," he says, closing his hand around Jongin to jerk him off with long, tight strokes.

Jongin should've seen it coming, but he still startles when he feels Chanyeol's fingers against his hole. "Shh," Chanyeol says, kissing Jongin's neck. "Not going to go that far tonight."

The promise that another night will be different nudges Jongin closer to the edge. Chanyeol's hand smooths over Jongin's thigh before it covers Kyungsoo's to stroke Jongin together. It's so tight and warm and when Jongin realizes belatedly that no one's holding his hips in place anymore, his body goes on autopilot and he rolls his hips into their grip, his breath hitching higher and higher until the tension in him snaps.

A choked moan leaves Jongin's throat when he comes, spilling all over their hands and his own stomach. "Fuck, there you go," Chanyeol says as they stroke him through it, turning Jongin's face toward him for a messy kiss.

Kyungsoo takes their hands away right before it gets to be too sensitive. He licks up the mess on his hand before rising to his feet so he can kiss Chanyeol over Jongin's shoulder. Jongin is exhausted, but his dick twitches valiantly at the sight of Kyungsoo shoving his tongue past Chanyeol's lips.

They use Jongin's discarded underwear to wipe him off. Jongin says nothing about Chanyeol's erection pressing against the small of his back or the way Kyungsoo's pants are tented in the front. At least, not yet.

"You look wiped out," Kyungsoo says, turning Jongin so he's sitting sideways across Chanyeol's lap. Chanyeol automatically wraps his arms around him. Tomorrow Jongin is going to have a word with them about all this unnecessary pampering.

Jongin nods hesitantly. "But you guys…"

"We don't have to," Chanyeol says, but Jongin can see the discomfort they're trying to hide.

Shaking his head, Jongin slides off Chanyeol and curls up at the end of the couch. "I want you to," he says. "I want to watch. Then after you can carry me to bed."

Kyungsoo laughs and leans down to kiss Jongin gently. "Okay, whatever you want."

As Kyungsoo settles into the spot Jongin just vacated and reaches for Chanyeol's pants, Jongin settles in and lets the welcome feeling of content wash over him.

+

Sixty Beans is a coffee shop near the edge of Yonsei University. Jongin comes here to study with his boyfriend even though he hates coffee, but there's an okay selection of tea and hot chocolate to tide him over. Sometimes, his other boyfriend is also here, but to sing and play guitar. On those days, he forgets all about the work he has to get done and happily spends the good part of an hour listening to the live music, taken by how handsome his boyfriend looks with the guitar propped on his crossed legs.

"Hey." Jongin whines when Kyungsoo raps him on the head with a pen. "I thought you used to hate the sight of Chanyeol making googly eyes at me. You're just as bad."

Jongin pouts. "I am not!" When Kyungsoo gives him a pointed stare, he grumbles and goes back to working on his paper.

He's churned through a few pages by the time Chanyeol slides into the booth next to him. "Hey, gorgeous," he says, because he knows Jongin gets super shy about it no matter how many times Chanyeol uses it. Today is no different and Jongin hits Chanyeol's shoulder when he laughs at the blush which forms on Jongin's cheeks. "You're still so cute."

"I dislike both of you."

Chanyeol looks at Kyungsoo in amusement. "Why does he dislike you too?"

Kyungsoo gives a long-suffering sigh. "He didn't like me calling him out on the disgusting lovey-dovey face he makes when he watches you sing."

"Aw," Chanyeol coos. "But I love that face."

Jongin wants to dig himself into a hole and never come out.

"Don't feel too embarrassed," Chanyeol says, slipping his arm around Jongin's waist. "You could never be as bad as Baekhyun when he's around Yixing."

They all turn just in time to catch Baekhyun knocking over a pitcher of creamer while trying to chat up Yixing at the counter.

"Amazing," Kyungsoo deadpans. And when Yixing reacts by giggling, he says, "I can't believe Yixing-hyung falls for that walking disaster."

"Hey, that's my roommate you're making very accurate assumptions about."

Jongin perks up. "Oh. Kyungsoo-hyung and I wanted to talk to you about that."

Chanyeol scrunches his nose. "About Baekhyun?"

Jongin shakes his head and shoots a nervous glance at Kyungsoo, who smiles warmly back. "No, about, um. About being roommates. With us."

Realization gradually dawns on Chanyeol's face. "Are you asking me to…?"

"Move in with us," Jongin finishes quietly, biting his lip. "Yeah."

"Wow."

"Only if you're comfortable with it," Kyungsoo says. Jongin is jealous of how calm he is when Jongin himself is about to jump out of his skin waiting for Chanyeol to answer.

"Yes, absolutely," Chanyeol says, beaming at both of them.

Relief and giddiness overtake Jongin. Suddenly, he can't stop smiling either.

"Before the next term starts then," Kyungsoo says, the corners of his eyes crinkling. "When we have a free weekend and can borrow my brother's car."

Chanyeol looks at both of them. "Holy shit, we're going to live together," he says, then suddenly leans forward. "You know what this means, right?"

Kyungsoo frowns. "No?"

"All Marvel all the time."

"Oh my god." Kyungsoo groans and covers his face with both hands. "I'm rescinding the offer."

"No take backs!"

Jongin laughs and scoots closer until he can rest his head on Chanyeol's shoulder. Beneath the table, he hooks his ankle around Kyungsoo's.

Everything is good.


End file.
